


欲望 / Chelle’s Desire

by Nyamori_kotori



Series: 阿尔贝里亚往事成风 [2]
Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24637054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamori_kotori/pseuds/Nyamori_kotori
Relationships: Leif/Chelle (Dragalia Lost)
Series: 阿尔贝里亚往事成风 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790488
Kudos: 1





	欲望 / Chelle’s Desire

【龙约】欲望（利弗x谢斯）

她叫谢斯，阿尔贝利亚王国第三王位继承人。  
含着金汤匙出生在城堡里的王族公主，从小便衣食无忧、呼风唤雨。漂亮的饰品也好，华丽的礼服也好，新奇的玩具也罢，只要她想，没有什么是她得不到的——甚至是把自己血亲的七弟当成马，骑着他在卧室里跑来跑去。  
“真是听话的马儿呢，尤蒂尔。”谢斯嘟着嘴，捏了捏身下七弟婴儿肥的脸颊。  
“呜，姐姐……”尤蒂尔委屈地眨着眼睛，长长的睫毛下泛着泪光，仿佛随时都会哭出来。  
“我要去玩具箱那。”谢斯用手指向远处塞满毛绒玩具的大木箱，拍着尤蒂尔的屁股叫他过去。  
“呜呜……”尤蒂尔一直有点哭哭啼啼的，不过还是照做了。  
“哼，算了，今天就到这吧。”谢斯使唤够了，见弟弟不情愿，便识趣地从尤蒂尔身上下来，一边扯着自己的荷叶边小裙子，一边假装兴致勃勃地找佣人带自己去逛小花园了。

这样的日子一直持续着，持续着，谢斯从没有遇到过任何令她不顺心的烦恼，直到她遇见了那个人。  
“尊敬的谢斯大人，午安。我叫利弗，是莱昂尼多大人的近卫骑士。”  
距离她五步之遥的红毯另一端，那个与皇兄莱昂尼多年纪相仿的恬静少年，身着一袭的瓷白色盔甲和金边纺布的枣色披风，正低着头谦卑地站在她面前。  
“听说你就是白燕骑士团的新晋团长，真是年轻呢。”谢斯习惯性地用羽绒扇遮住自己的表情，快要眯成两条缝的眼睛将利弗的反应尽收眼底。  
“承蒙您夸奖了，我一定恪尽职守完成工作。”  
谢斯看到利弗微微地皱眉，脸上一片漠然。  
真是一板一眼的人啊。谢斯躲在扇子后面偷偷地笑了。  
与柔弱的尤蒂尔、淡泊名利的法尔艾斯、威严的巴尔库斯和胆小鬼艾缪尔都不一样，面前这个严肃认真却并不对自己重任感到惶恐的少年，看起来很是自信，又或者说是傲慢，和她那位野心勃勃的皇兄莱昂尼多还真是气味相投的一路人，难怪会被选为他的近卫骑士。  
有意思。谢斯向利弗回了礼，便打发他走了。  
就让我看看你有多大能耐吧。

自从那次见过面之后，每一天，谢斯都能在城堡里碰见他。不管是被莱昂尼多叫去练剑，又或是教艾缪尔和尤蒂尔下阿尔贝利亚象棋，还是帮法尔艾斯搬书，那一抹白燕般干净飒爽的身姿都像是地心引力一样牢牢吸引着她的注意。况且虽然每天都能见到，实际却连打照面说上几句话的机会都没有。这种若即若离的关系就像是她顺风无阻人生道路上的一枚钉子，就这么一点一点，随着时光的流淌，悄悄埋进了她心里。  
谢斯也隐隐地察觉到自己心有不甘，便开始着手策划如何接近他。

“利弗，我想学阿尔贝利亚象棋。”  
“利弗，来陪我练舞。”  
“利弗，下周五我要开派对，你准备一下。”

谎话。全部都是谎话。都是为了见到他而精心编造的谎话。  
谢斯偶尔也会对自己这种不坦率的做法感到恶心，但是借了皇兄的近卫骑士来陪自己玩乐，她总会产生一种背德的快感，仿佛是盗贼得手，又仿佛是通奸别人家的丈夫。  
每一次下棋时假装不小心碰到他的手，每一次乐曲响起时被他搂住腰，谢斯都会无可避免地心跳加速，暗自窃喜与他的肉体接触。她总是任性地将教学时间无限制地拉长，直至深夜，尽情享受被他独占的时光。或许她早已兴奋得满脸通红而不自知，只是利弗不想破坏她的兴致而不便点明。  
而至于利弗，他并未对谢斯这异常的热情有所察觉，也不曾关注过她那些更换勤如流水的华裳和光彩夺目的宝石首饰，甚至有时连她换了香水也感觉不到。

“谢斯大人，请容我拒绝。”连续熬夜陪她胡闹的利弗，终于有一天因精神不佳被莱昂尼多训斥到自闭，第一次回绝了谢斯的邀请。  
“啊呀，还是第一次看到拒绝淑女的你呢。”谢斯嘴上丝毫不饶人，心里却已经在替他的黑眼圈心疼和反省了。“那今晚就改在东边二层的小露台吧。不会占用你太多时间的。”她用折扇掩藏着自己快要露馅的笑意，心里的那点小算盘却已经让她脸红到耳朵根了。

当晚，月色朦胧，流云穿风，庭院里月季盛开，芬芳四溢。  
城堡东边的小露台上撤去了以往的象棋盘，取而代之的是新鲜烘焙的曲奇饼和热红茶。  
月下独处的二人，气氛有些微热的暧昧。  
“谢斯大人，这么晚了，您叫我来究竟为何……”  
谢斯身着紫锦露肩长裙，举着她那始终不离手的羽绒扇，顺势轻轻倚在了利弗的怀里。  
“什么都没有，单纯地犒劳一下你罢了。”  
她侧过脸去，趁对方还没反应过来，便在他唇边留下一吻，轻如羽翼，又厚如绵云。  
利弗震惊地望着她，却只能看见她眼底澄澈如碧波的温柔和悦色。  
“你听好了，利弗。总有一天，我要你做我的骑士。”


End file.
